ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Eunice
Eunice or Unitrix is a female from The Transmogrification of Eunice. The Unitrix is a prototype Omnitrix which can absorb the DNA in the device seperately one for each species. Unlike the Omnitrix and ultimatrix, this has its own life (Eunice). History She is the Unitrix created by Azmuth, which is a prototype of the Omnitrix. Sunder was hired by Azmuth to recapture her. During the scuffle with Sunder in a muddy area, Azmuth arrived and cleared things up. He stated that Eunice was actually a Unitrix, a prototype of the Omnitrix when Azmuth wanted to preserve alien DNA. Following a brief argument, Ben allowed Azmuth to take Eunice with him as Azmuth states that he can use a hand on taking care of Primus. Azmuth states that when Gwen touched the pod containing the Unitrix, her human DNA was absorbed, and then randomized (which explains why she has blonde hair) creating Eunice's humanoid body. Appearence Eunice is a beautiful teenage human girl. She has shoulder-length blond hair with a single bang, and bright green eyes, like Ben and Gwen. She wears a pale pink tank top at first, which she borrowed from Gwen. Later on, she wears Ben's bright green long-sleeved jacket. In her technology form she is the Unitrix, a core similar to the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix. Powers, Abilities, and Capabilities As a prototype Omnitrix, the Unitrix (and therefore Eunice) is capable of storing and recalling DNA of different species. Unlike the later versions like the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, it is not connected to the Codon stream nor primus, limiting it to a single DNA sample. Eunice was also shown to be able to absorb DNA of several animals (a rabbit, a bear, and a snake) and then to manifest traits of these animals (greater jumping ability, increased strength, and abnormal flexibility respectively) without changing form. In addition, local wildlife seemed to be attracted to her to the point where normally shy animals would gather around her, and render more dangerous animals (like a bear or snake) docile towards her and others (this capability was likely included by Azmuth as a way for the Unitrix to easily obtain DNA samples from them). Though she possesses Gwen's human, and Anodite DNA (albeit randomized) she has (as of yet) shown any of Gwen's Anodite and magical capabilities. Trivia *Unlike the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, she is not connected to Primus nor the Codon Stream, as the Unitrix stores DNA samples that are taken by the device. *As her mobile form is made of human DNA, it would technically make her as Azmuth's first human assistant, a possible replacement after Azmuth's former assistant Albedo went rogue and possibly for his need of new assistants. *Eunice is one of the few characters to be shown partially naked, similar to Kevin each time he reverts from a mutant to normal. *Eunice bears a resemblance to Jennifer Nocturne, though being younger and more beautiful, with bright green eyes and not blue. *Its possible she may possess Anodite'powers in the future due to her natural affinity for life. *Eunice is the first girl, that Ben likes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Gallery 342px-Picture 3p.jpg|'Eunice first discovered' 342px-Picture 9o.jpg|'Ben and Eunice almost kiss Picture 170.jpg Picture 8o.jpg|'Eunice using her alien abilities on rabbits ' Picture 5o-1-.jpg Picture 6o-1-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:Omnitrix Category:Alien Tech Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Ben's Team Category:DNA Force Members Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Heroes Category:Tennyson Family Category:Artifacts